The WO 0063977 A1 discloses a light source comprising blue LEDs in a transparent incandescent lamp bulb. The light source further comprises a converter material arranged in a spiral like the filament of a conventional incandescent lamp and a reflective coating disposed on the inside of the transparent bulb.